1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of light and radiation measurement, in particular to a handheld optical radiation meter.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical radiation measurement devices have been widely used in the field of on-site lighting, industrial lighting, laboratory lighting, etc. However, those devices have various disadvantages, such as low accuracy, narrow linear dynamic range, large size or inconvenience in use, etc. The devices operated at a laboratory with a high accuracy usually are large in size and very inconvenient for on-site measurement. Ever if those devices are moved to the laboratory, it is difficult to achieve high accuracy due to the huge difference between their working conditions and laboratory environment. Mini handheld devices are well portable, but usually rarely accurate spectral radiation information and illuminance.
The conventional handheld optical radiation meters, for example handheld illuminance meters only have photometer heads and therefore cannot realize the spectrum measurement, and further have serious V(λ) spectral mismatch error. Those meters can only obtain the spectral information with low sensibility and a narrow illuminance range, especially when the illuminance is below 10 lux, both the accuracy of spectral measurement and photometric measurement are extremely low. Up to now, no handheld optical radiation meter is small in size and available for both laboratory and field, both irradiance and illuminance measurement simultaneously, both wide measurement dynamic range and high accuracy There are also no relevant technical reports.